1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a film formation member having a color filter or another patterned film.
2. Related Art
A droplet discharge method is known to be used as a method for manufacturing a film formation member for forming a film in a partitioned area on a substrate such as color filter or the like.
An example of a method for manufacturing a color filter using the droplet discharge method is a method in which a fluid acting as coloring matter film material is discharged as droplets toward partitioned coloring matter film formation areas on a glass substrate using a droplet discharge head, and thereafter drying the droplets to form a coloring matter film (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-281324 A).